Claymore
The Claymore is an anti-personnel mine featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Strike Team, Call of Duty Online, Call of Duty: Ghosts, Call of Duty: Black Ops III, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered, Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Modern Warfare Remastered Campaign In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the claymore is first seen in the level "Blackout" when Gaz orders Soap to place them in front of the guard house and draw the guards' attention. Usually, the player starts out with Claymores in their inventory. Claymores are mainly used in "One Shot, One Kill" after the player shot Zakhaev when Captain MacMillan orders the player to plant Claymores around the perimeter in order to kill enemies before they get close enough to snipe them. Multiplayer The Claymore is unlocked via the perk Claymore x2 at level 23 and can be used to defend a position from enemy assault. Claymores are mostly used when a player stays in one area and wants to protect themselves. Upon spawning, the player is stocked with two claymores. The amount of damage delivered by the claymore increases with the Sonic Boom perk, as it increases the damage of all explosive weapons damage. Gallery Claymore CoD4.png|A Claymore being held in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Claymoredeployed2 4.png|A deployed claymore in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Multiple Claymores COD4.png|Multiple claymores deployed via player sustain_ammo 1 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Claymore makes a return in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, however, it is available as an equipment instead of as a perk. Players only receive one in the beginning of a match, however, the player can resupply them with the Scavenger and One Man Army perks, although the player can only place two claymores at a time; if a third is placed, the first will explode. If two Claymores are placed so that the laser detectors cross, both will explode. If a player plants a Claymore, stands in front of it and shoots, the Claymore will damage and kill the player. If an enemy shoots it, it will damage its owner and any of the owner's teammates, as well as the shooter, but not the shooter's allies. Also, a player can never trigger their own or allied Claymores, but if they are standing too close (particularly in Hardcore game modes) when an enemy triggers it, it will hurt or kill them as well. Claymores are often also used as an early-warning system that enemies are coming. They are now also temporarily disabled by enemy Stun Grenades and Flashbangs detonating nearby, including those thrown by the original planter of the mine. In Hardcore game modes, friendly Stun Grenades and Flashbangs also cause the same effect. Deactivated Claymores will spark and smoke a little. After about five seconds, the Claymore will reactivate and will explode as normal when triggered. Additionally, Claymores are immediately placed when the "equipment" button is pressed and released, instead of being drawn with one button press and placed with the primary "fire" button, as in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Special Ops Claymores are part of a player's starting loadout in the missions Suspension, Big Brother, Hidden, Wreckage, Terminal, Estate Takedown, Wetwork, High Explosive and Armour Piercing. They can be optionally picked up in Sniper Fi, O Cristo Redentor, Homeland Security and Wardriving. Gallery Claymore MW2.png|A Claymore being held in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Claymore Planting MW2.png|Planting the Claymore in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Claymore render MW2.PNG|Render of the Claymore Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign Claymores only appear in the last section of "The Defector". They are primarily used to defend against the waves of NVA forces at this portion of the game. They can be found on top of a wooden box. The player can carry up to five Claymores before having to pick up more. Once those are placed, more can be collected from the box, the maximum number being 20 claymores. Multiplayer Claymores can be carried around as in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and are placed with the "fire" button. They can also be picked up and moved after being placed. They differ from the Modern Warfare version. In the Modern Warfare version when a Claymore goes off, it is a "click", while the Call of Duty: Black Ops version is a "beep-beep". The sound is silent, which means it cannot be heard from gunfire and explosions. They are unlocked at level 4 when Create-A-Class is unlocked and cost , making them the most expensive equipment in the game, along with the Motion Sensor. Players may often opt to use the Motion Sensor instead for those who prefers to stay in one area due to players only spawning with one Claymore each life, and unlike in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Scavenger does not resupply them; in addition, Flak Jacket returns, rendering the Claymore near useless when facing opponents using said perk. An enemy RC-XD will trigger a claymore, destroying both. However, if the player were to boost while driving the RC-XD, it would pass the Claymore and be unaffected, but the Claymore would still go off. Attack Dogs will also trigger Claymores. Claymores can be resupplied by a Care Package that contains Ammo if the Claymore was placed before. Zombies Claymores are usable in all Zombies map with the exceptions of Dead Ops Arcade and Shangri-La, where they cost 1000 points to purchase off the wall. The player receives two when first bought, and they are restored after every round at a rate of two, like grenades. Claymores come in handy in the higher rounds due to their very high power, and they are often used to help a group of players surviving in one spot, as players that are reloading can use the Claymores to protect them until they have finished reloading. The Claymore's damage increases with every round. Like with grenades and Monkey Bombs, getting a Max Ammo power-up will replenish the amount of Claymores the player has. Claymores also do not harm the player when detonated even if a zombie triggers it right after being laid down by the player. In Ascension, Space Monkeys can destroy Claymores without harming themselves. Space Monkeys can still be harmed if Claymores are placed in elevated areas like the stairs. A different version of the Claymore called the Spikemore appears in the map Shangri-La, which fires Punji Stakes when triggered. Locations *'Kino der Toten' - Opposite the power switch on the stage. *'"Five"' - In the animal testing lab. *'Ascension' - Near Lunar Lander F (Ф), next to some flaming barrels. *'Call of the Dead' - In the room behind Double Tap Root Beer. *'Moon '- By one of the launch pads in Bio-Dome. Gallery Claymore BO.png|A Claymore being held in Call of Duty: Black Ops Claymore Highlighted by Hacker.JPG|A Claymore being highlighted by Hacker in Call of Duty: Black Ops ClaymoreCreate.png|The Claymore in Create-A-Class 2.0 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Claymores return in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Multiplayer Claymores are unlocked at rank 53 they can be picked up and moved after being placed like in Call of Duty: Black Ops, but cannot be resupplied by the use of the Scavenger perk as in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Survival Mode In Survival Mode, Claymores are purchasable at Level 2 in the Equipment Armory in increments of five. They are useful for protecting flanks as they have high damage. At later rounds on tier 3 and 4 maps, or very, very late rounds on tiers one and two, Claymore Experts will put claymores at flank points across the map. Claymore MW3.png|Placing the Claymore Claymore 3rd Person MW3.png|The Claymore in 3rd Person Deployed Claymore MW3.png|A deployed Claymore Fourzerotwo-gameplay3.jpg|Robert Bowling planting a Claymore. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Claymores return in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Claymores can be replenished by Scavenger, like their Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 counterparts. Caution is recommended when placing the Claymore. An enemy player may run into it and its detonation can kill the owner of the Claymore if not at a safe distance away from it. Claymore Deploying BOII.png|Deploying a Claymore. Zombies Claymores reappear in Zombies, functioning in the same way as their previous appearance: *TranZit - Behind the Turbine door at the Farm also containing a possible Bus part. *Nuketown Zombies - Located are in the truck at the right side of the boarding ramp. *Die Rise - On the roof of the building containing four Elevators, close to where the Semtex can be found. *Mob of the Dead - In the cafeteria near a Workbench and the Acid Trap. *Buried - Available in the candy shop near the first staircase. *Origins - Near the third, fourth, and fifth 115 conversion generators. Call of Duty Online Claymores return in Call of Duty Online. Call of Duty: Ghosts Claymores were cut from multiplayer,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j56e_ruvXPc but appear in Call of Duty: Ghosts Extinction mode. They can be'' found in Search Piles or by a Level 3 Team Explosives or Random Supplies. It should be noted that claymores can damage the drill when they explode, so it is ill advised to place them directly next to the drill. Claymore Point of Contact Extinction CoDG.png Call of Duty: Black Ops III Claymores make a brief appearance in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops III, sharing the same model and texture seen in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Claymores can be accessed in the Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies map Der Eisendrache through a glitch,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h-ATd-xVEAM while a box of Claymores can be found in the Multiplayer map Breach, which can be found sitting opposite the bar. Gallery Claymore third person BO3.png|The Claymore model that can be seen with the Black Ops III ModTools. Claymore Box BO3.png|A box of Claymores that can be found in Breach. Trivia * In the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare mission, "One Shot, One Kill", there is a Claymore that cannot be destroyed planted in front of a door. *In multiplayer, if a player is holding a Claymore and they are killed, the claymore will fall from their hands and plant itself. *On the front side of the Claymore, there are words "Front, toward Enemy". On the back side, it says " Back, M18A1 Apers Mine". **The Claymore in Call of Duty: Black Ops II ''says, "Back, CT6 A2 Apers Mine" instead of the other type mentioned above. *In ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies, in TranZit, the player can get headshots with Claymores. References es:Claymore ru:Claymore Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty Online Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Lethal Equipment